In general, a cluster for a vehicle displays a speed and mileage of the vehicle. Recently, the distance that the vehicle can travel is calculated based on the amount of remaining fuel and is displayed as distance to empty (DTE).
A method of displaying the DTE according to a conventional art includes detecting the amount of fuel remaining in a fuel tank, and multiplying the detected amount of remaining fuel by a fixed gas mileage to calculate the DTE.
Furthermore, to reflect variation in driving conditions, a method of calculating DTE based on a learning gas mileage, which is calculated as an average gas mileage by accumulating previous driving patterns of a driver, has been currently used.
However, in a case of an autonomous vehicle capable of autonomous driving, there is no alternative but for patterns in variation of learning gas mileages in a driver driving mode and an autonomous driving mode to differ from each other. Therefore, if the driver driving mode and the autonomous driving mode are not separately controlled, the DTE displayed on the cluster of the vehicle differs from real DTE by each driving mode. In this case, the reliability with regard to the displayed DTE for the driver is reduced, whereby the marketability of the vehicle may be deteriorated.